Una semana cromáticamente desafiada por ShadowJack12345
by MrRayney
Summary: Siete días, siete temas diferentes y una pareja. Medianoche: El reloj estaba a punto de marcar la medianoche, mientras un adolescente de piel verde bastante entusiasmado hacia la cuenta atrás.


_**BBRae Week Collection 2015 - ShadowJack12345**_

_**Escrito por ShadowJack12345**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

¿Me extrañaron mis queridos lectores? Pues el traductor oficial pero no oficial del BBRae está aquí, he regresado de mi pequeño retiro por la escuela, para uno de mis eventos favoritos del año.

_**¡LA SEMANA BBRAE!**_

Para los que no sepan de esto, cada año en Tumblr se celebra una semana dedicada a esta hermosa pareja (creo que también de otras parejas del fandom de Teen Titans…pero sinceramente me importa un pepino ¡BBRAE es lo que me importa!) Y mientras me encuentro trabajando en mis propios temas de esta semana, me he dispuesto a traducir cada fic que trate de esta temática, empezando con uno de mis escritores favoritos del fandom.

Así que siéntense y disfruten, porque esto apenas y acaba de comenzar.

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, al igual que esta historia, lo único que es mío es el esfuerzo que hago por traducirles esta historia.

* * *

_**Día 1: Medianoche**_

El reloj estaba a punto de marcar la medianoche, mientras un adolecente de piel verde bastante entusiasmado hacia la cuenta atrás.

—…Cuatro…tres…dos… ¡Uno! ¡Woohoo!— grito bastante entusiasmado mientras Cyborg le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda de forma amistosa.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo!— le Felicito Cyborg con una enorme sonrisa. Los Titanes restantes igualmente comenzaron a felicitarlo con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. ¡Finalmente tengo dieciocho! Ya saben…ahora tengo edad para ya saben que… ¿Verdad, Rae-Rae?— Comento Chico Bestia meneando las cejas absurdamente a la diablesa de piel gris.

—Hmmm…yo siempre pensé que eras de esos chicos que esperarían hasta el matrimonio— contesto ella monótonamente.

—Bueno ¡Ahora que soy más viejo al igual que tú! ¿Quieres que nos casemos?— pregunto Chico Bestia, dejando a Raven sin por unos momentos. Finalmente ella simplemente suspiro y se dirigió a la mesa para conseguir un trozo de pastel.

—Idiota—

...

No faltaba mucho para que el reloj marcara la medianoche…

—…Cuatro…tres…dos… ¡Uno! ¡Woohoo!— grito entusiasmado un Chico Bestia de veintiún años de edad.

— ¡Muy bien, mancha verde! Creo que llego la hora de que bebas tu primera cerveza— grito Cyborg con más entusiasmo mientras rebuscaba en el refrigerador. Robin siempre fue bastante estricto a la hora de beber y jamás le permitió tomar ni una gota cuando salían, pero ahora Chico Bestia estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Hey Rae, solo para que lo sepas, te perdono— dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

— ¿Perdonarme de que?— pregunto ella soltando un pequeño suspiro. Él simplemente coloco sus manos sobre su corazón y la miro fijamente de forma dramática.

—Por tomar ventaja de mi juvenil cuerpo una vez que este borracho…sé que no puedes resistir mi sensualidad cuando estoy cerca de ti y no puedo culparte por eso, es una bendición y a la vez una maldición— explico Chico Bestia mordiéndose el labio y simulando limpiarse un par de lágrimas.

Raven decidió simplemente levantarse, darle un coscorrón a su compañero de color verde y dirigirse a su habitación, pues ella no tenía ningún interés en beber o ver como sus amigos se emborrachaban.

—Idiota—

...

No faltaba mucho para que el reloj marcara la medianoche…

—…Cuatro…tres…dos… ¡Uno! ¡Woohoo!— grito extrañamente el hombre bastante entusiasmado e infantilmente, eso no sería raro si no fuera porque el que estaba celebrando era un anciano de piel verde — Feliz cincuenta aniversario, Rae-Rae—

Una pequeña y nostálgica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su querida esposa.

—No me has llamado así hace muchos años— susurro ella. Su marido se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras la miraba fijamente. Su cabello y apenas era de color lila, muy diferente al vivo color violeta de cuando era más joven. Su piel estaba bastante arrugada y pálida debido a la vejez…pero aquella sonrisa de la cual se enamoró no había cambiado con los años.

—¿Qué puedo decir?— comenzó a explicar Chico Bestia mientras enderezaba un lazo imaginario— Me siento joven otra vez, tan joven como aquel chico apuesto y ágil que fui cuando tenía 65 años—

Raven lo único que podía hacer era sonreír aún más mientras observaba a su esposo, aún estaba sano y en forma, aunque con el pasar de los años su espalda estaba un poco inclinada. Se sentó al lado de ella, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mejilla de la hechicera. Ella simplemente acepto felizmente aquel gesto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando sintió inesperadamente como su marido expulsaba un sentimiento que no había sentido en bastante tiempo. Era la lujuria. Ella simplemente soltó una incrédula carcajada.

— ¡Eres un viejo pervertido, Gar!— dijo ella aun riendo.

—No me culpes, sigues siendo bastante sexy, Rae-Rae— explico él mientras reían al mismo tiempo— Yo aún me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que pudiste aceptar salir conmigo cuando éramos más jóvenes?—

—Bueno no fue nada sencillo, después de todo, acepte salir con un cabeza hueca— respondió Raven aun con ese tono sarcástico que tanto la caracterizaba.

— ¡Hey!— exclamo Chico Bestia fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

—Además me tomo mucho tiempo verte más allá de lo que yo creía que eras— explico Raven.

— ¿Y qué creías que era?— pregunto él.

—Que eras un idiota—

_**Fin**_

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? A mi sin lugar a duda me encanto como quedo el resultado final, pero me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Malo? ¿Decente? Como dije me gustaría saber lo que piensan de este primer tema.

Ya saben que tanto yo como el autor apreciaremos los comentarios que nos dejen, excepto si es solo para insultarnos, si es así, mejor lárguense de aquí.

Quedan 6 temas más, así que estén al pendiente.


End file.
